Mirror Images
by KeaJade
Summary: A few years after the race, trips to Nourasia and Oban help Eva make a decision.
1. Part 1: Earth

Oban Star-Racers © Sav! The World Productions/ Jetix Europe.

Author Note: My first Oban fic. I fell in love with the series after only one episode. I hope everyone is in character, I can't stand when they're not. Anyway, hope you like it.

Mirror Images

Part 1: Earth

It's been a few years since the great race on Oban. I miss it all. I miss the different world, I miss racing everyday, I miss seeing all the different aliens. But most of all I miss the two boys who made the greatest impact on my life ever: Aikka and Jordan. I haven't seen Aikka at all since then. He said he wanted me to visit his planet, but I've received no word from him at all. Maybe he was so busy he ended up forgetting about me. I really wish I could have gotten to know the cute Prince better. Sure, I considered him my best friend during the races, but I didn't know all that much about him. Although surviving a few life-threatening experiences together can really bond people. I miss Aikka so much. I can still fell the last hug he gave me. I think he wanted a bit more, but everyone was watching us say goodbye.

And then there's my partner, Jordan. I never did explain the truth about me to him, even after I promised I would. I regret that almost everyday.

When I got back from Oban, I thought I got racing out of my system. I had experienced enough life-ending races to last me for a long time. I thought I was done with racing. Especially after we found out they implemented a new weapons rule, like on Oban. That's why I didn't want to race at first. I didn't have my gunner anymore, my partner. My Jordan.

After my return to Earth, I tried to stay away from everything that reminded me of him. I even kept my hair one color for awhile. But I woke up one morning and realized I was being stupid. I could almost see Jordan standing next to me, rolling his eyes. I didn't want to forget him. How could I ever have thought that? So I kept remembering Jordan. I knew he would want me to be happy, and racing was what made me happy. Racing helped me remember Jordan.

It's been a few years since the race ended. I look basically the same. I haven't grown much and my hair is still the same length, but I've changed how it's dyed a few times. Some time after I got back from Oban, I dyed it half red and half my natural black. It was a tribute to Jordan in a way.

Right now I have the ends dyed red, the opposite of my racing days. My bangs have grown out a bit and now keep floating through my field of vision. My dad doesn't really like it. Especially after I told him the only way I'd cut them is if I could race again.

Despite a few arguments, it's great to be a family again. My dad really cares about me, but he still won't let me race. He also doesn't talk about the great race at all; he says it's because we were told not to. But I can't help it. I'm starting to forget details already. We may be a family again, but it's really hard to change after being stubborn for so long. And when you put two eternally stubborn people together, well, let's just say I'm surprised we still have glass in all our windows.

He knows I'm too much like my mother. Racing's in my blood. I had a taste of it on Alwas and Oban, and now I was hooked. But my dad was set against me piloting again. It's been our continuing argument. But he'd crack soon enough though.

--

I was with my dad at the race track one day, but I was feeling restless. With nothing to do but homework, I jumped on my rocket seat and went for a ride. The wind blew my hair around as I headed away from the track, not sure where I was going.

I found myself at Miguel's shop. Inside I could hear banging and Stan and Koji arguing. I miss those guys, too. I wish they would finally take my dad's offer to join the team, but they keep refusing.

"Hey guys, how's the new racer?"

"Molly!"

No matter how many times I've told them my real name was Eva, they wouldn't call me that. They said Molly was my racer name and that's what they'd call me. I was glad they did. It was a piece of Oban I could hang on to. It's my nickname now.

"Hey Miguel," Stan called over his shoulder. "We're taking a break."

A grunt followed by more banging was the reply.

--

I sat between them, our backs resting on the outside wall of the shop. "Do you miss it?"

"Of course we I do," Stan answered.

"But I'm glad to be back on Earth," Koji added.

"Me too." Stan nodded.

"I know what you guys mean, but it's getting hard to remember some of the things that happened. Although the end is still pretty vivid."

"When Jordan became the Avatar?"

"Yeah." I had to blink back a few tears. "He said he loved me right before he..." I couldn't finish.

Stan put an arm around my shoulders. "We knew how he felt about you. He used to talk to us about it."

"He tried to tell you a few times, but kept getting interrupted. I guess he was finally able to tell you."

"Remember that one night we were watching the stars? He wanted to tell you then, that's why Koji and I left. But you didn't hear him. That was the same night as the flower fiasco."

"I never heard about that."

"Well, later that night he decided to suck it up and actually tell you. He brought you flowers and had a whole speech ready and everything. When he entered your room, he thought you were behind the curtain."

"But it turned out to be Don Wei back there."

"Jordan said it was the most awkward thing that ever happened to him."

"I wish I could have seen that." I had to stop to wipe a tear away. "He kissed me, you know, right before he disappeared."

"Wow, kissed by the Avatar. Way to go Jordan!"

"Now that's impressive."

"How many other girls can claim that?"

I had to chuckle about that. "This _is_ Jordan we're talking about."

"So he's probably putting those Avatar powers to good use."

We were all laughing about that. But then I started crying and couldn't stop. "I never told him the truth about me. I promised him I would when we got back. I couldn't keep my promise to him." The boys let me cry, not saying anything.

"You know, he snored," I squeaked out a few minutes later, wiping my eyes. "And he talked in his sleep."

"He was always playing with those dog tags of his"

"And remember how excited he got over those blue rabbit creatures?"

"I miss him."

"We all do, Molly."

"Think we'll ever see him again?" Kogi asked, looking up at the sky.

"You know something? I bet we will."

--

"Where have you been, young lady?" My dad rounded on me when I entered the garage later that evening. He hadn't spoken to me in that tone since Oban. Unless we were arguing about racing or my hair. I didn't know what to think. Was he mad at me? What did I do now? But then his expression softened, and he smiled. "You have a visitor you've kept waiting."

Visitor? Who would visit me? He stepped aside and there was Aikka, looking at the latest ship model.

"Prince Aikka!" I ran over and stood in front of him, my hands clasped behind my back. He looked exactly the same, except he was now a bit taller and I had to look up at him.

He bowed to me. "Princess Molly."

"Aikka, knock it off." A lot of the guys working in the hanger were staring. It was kind of embarrassing. He stood up. "It's good to see you again," I told him.

He smiled and reached out to hug me. "It is great to see you again."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to come see Nourasia?"

"Really?" I could feel my eyes grow wide. What an awesome vacation that would be.

His own eyes shone with laughter. "Yes really. That is why I came here, to get you. We have not seen each other in a long time. And my family is eager to meet you."

"I would love to go. But I have to make sure it's okay with my dad."

I ran across the hanger to where my father was waiting. "Dad, can I go to Aikka's planet with him?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'd be like an ambassador, the first human on Nourasia."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon, dad. Please?"

"No Molly. Besides, you have school."

"That is not a good reason, and you know it." A look at my dad's expression and I knew what he was really afraid of. "Dad, it won't be for long. I'll come back, I promise." He looked up at me. "Besides, I'm not done convincing you to let me race."


	2. Part 2: Nourasia

Part 2: Nourasia

"Welcome to the Holy City of Dol, our capital city." Aikka motioned with his arm, presenting the entire city that lay before us.

"Wow." It looked so different from the cities I'm use to. It was so clean. The buildings, which were all white and brown, were low and spread out, with a lot of open spaces around them. There were lots of plants of different colors growing in gardens all over the city. Only one building rose above the rest.

"What's that tall building?" I asked, pointing.

"It is the palace, where we are headed." He took the hand I as pointing with in his and brought it down to his side. "Come, my parents are waiting to meet you."

At the edge of the landing field was a strange animal that looked like a giant badger. Aikka's training master stood next to it.

"Welcome home, Prince Aikka." Canaan bowed.

"Molly, you remember Canaan, yes?"

"Hello, Lady Molly." He bowed to me, too. "Welcome to Nourasia."

"Hi." I don't think I like this bowing thing.

Canaan helped me climb on to the creature's back so I was sitting behind Aikka. Canaan then sat by the creature's neck and took the reigns.

"You may wish to hold on." The creature started to move, and I quickly wrapped my arms around Aikka's waist. I have to say, it was a much better alternative to falling off.

Slowly the city grew around us, and people started to line the streets. At first I thought it was to welcome their Prince home, but then I realized it was me they were staring at.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to Aikka as we rode through the streets toward the palace.

"They are not use to outsiders. Very rarely are non-Nourasians allowed in the city. The last ones we let it betrayed us."

"Oh. But then why am I allowed?"

"You were invited. My parents wish to meet you. And also because you are my friend." He waved and smiled to the people lining the streets.

I looked down, running my fingers through the fur on the creature's back. I'm not sure I as ready for all this.

--

"Mother, Father, this is Lady Eva Wei, from Earth, better known as Molly. Molly, these are my parents, King Lao and Queen Nori of Nourasia."

"It's a pleasure." I thought about curtsying, but gave up immediately and just bowed.

"Lady Molly, it is a pleasure to meet you. My son has spoken about almost nothing but you since his return."

"Mother!" He blushed and looked away from me.

I grinned at him, elbowing him lightly in the side. Parents never miss a chance to embarrass you. I wonder what he actually told them about me.

"Kuri, please show Molly to her room. We can all rest before our banquet tonight."

One of the servants stood up and bowed to the King and Queen. Then she bowed to me. "Follow me, milady." I reached for my duffle bag, but she already picked it up. Um, okay. Definitely not used to that. She showed me to a room where I was told to rest.

About an hour later, she returned to dress me for dinner. They were Nourasian clothes, something I definitely never wore before. It was a sleeveless white wrap dress with a bit of gold embroidery. There were also gold arm bands to wear. I was given a strange headdress thing that had a blue crystal in the front. Kuri brushed my bangs out of my face so the blue crystal sat in the middle of my forehead. The last part was a gold and blue sash that she expertly tied around my waist with a big bow it the back. The whole outfit felt weird.

As soon as I was dressed and was looking at myself in a mirror, there was a knock on my door. Kuri went over and slid it open. Aikka stood on the other side with Canaan behind him. Kuri bowed as Aikka entered the room.

I could see his cheeks go slightly pink when he first saw me. His mouth dropped open, but he quickly shut it. "I've come to escort you to dinner." He bowed.

Everything here was so formal. I wasn't use to it at all.

He took my arm and we walked down the hallway, Cannon and Kuri following.

"What's with the chaperones?" I whispered to him, glancing back.

Aikka sighed. "It is the way I have lived my whole life."

"Aren't you sick of it?"

"You have no idea."

--

The food at the banquet was pretty good, but everything was so formal, I felt stifled.

The next day we somehow were able escape our chaperones. Aikka asked me to take a walk with him through the gardens. They were not like flower gardens I were use to back home. It was more of a stone garden, and it was huge. Big stones sat all around with moss growing on top. There were many different kinds of trees, some bare, some with leaves, and some with blue and pink flower petals softly falling. A stream trickled through the middle, babbling a song as it flowed over and around rocks. Wind chimes clinked together all around the garden.

"Your planet is beautiful, Prince Aikka."

"Molly, you do not have to be so formal around me. To you I am just Aikka."

"I can't help it. In this outfit, I feel very formal." I tugged at the sash.

"You look very beautiful in the clothes of my people."

I could feel everything to the tips of my ears go red. I think I like being complimented by Aikka.

"Aikka, you know my name is really Eva. Why don't you call me that?"

"Because you were Molly when I met you, and that is how I will always know you, as the greatest star-racer in the galaxy." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved being Molly and even missed it a bit. But I love being Eva again, too. Maybe I could be both.

"Aikka, do you realize this is the longest we've ever be alone together since we met? Usually there's someone else with us. Or interrupting us."

Aikka reached out and took my hand. "I am very glad you agreed to visit me. I have wanted to see you for quite some time, but my princely duties have kept me from that goal."

"I've wanted to see you too. I was tempted to hijack a ship and fly to your planet. But I realized I had no idea where it was. And I was worried you had forgotten about me."

"How could I ever forget about you?" He reached up and pushed my bangs out of my eye, tucking them behind my ear. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. There was a question in his eyes and I gave a slight nod in agreement.

But as soon as he leaned toward me, I heard something. I pulled away from him and looked over my shoulder. Sitting in the garden, not to far from where we were standing was what looked like a big stone egg with holes. I walked up to it, leaving Aikka on the path.

"It looks like one of the ships from Oban." I walked along, running my fingertips over the stones. I didn't know why, but they felt a lot different from the rocks on Earth. Alive almost.

"What is it doing here on Nourasia?" Aikka asked, coming up next to me.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, would you two just get on?" A voice echoed around my head. It sounded familiar.

Aikka and I both looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Come on guys, hurry up. Do you want to come Oban or not?"

"Jordan?" It was his voice; that I could tell. But where was he?

"I sent a ship for you guys when I found out you were both on Nourasia. Now hurry up and get on. Unless you want to wait for your chaperone to show up."

"Prince Aikka, Lady Molly, you are wanted at the palace." I heard Canaan off in the distance calling us. "The queen is expecting you for tea."

I stuck my tongue out. "I'm sick of chaperones. What do you say, Prince?"

"I say we should go." Aikka took my hand and we jumped into the ship.


	3. Part 3: Oban

Part 3: Oban

I awoke first. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around the stone ship, a bit disoriented. Aikka was lying on the ground next to me, still asleep or unconscious, I wasn't too sure. Where...? Oh right, Oban!

I let out a small gasp. Jordan! I ran to the entrance way of the ship and looked out. Oban had returned to the way I remembered it. It healed itself well after Canaletto's attack. An ocean of green spread out before me, with trees almost as big as they use to be. I took a deep breath of the clean air, turning around to take it all in.

That's when I saw him. He looked like his old self, not the big, golden, glowing thing I said to goodbye too. He raised a hand in greeting, but I was too busy running to him to acknowledge it. My eyes filled with tears as I threw my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey there, your lordship." He lowered me down so my feet touched the ground, but he didn't lift his arms from my waist.

"Your lordship?"

"You told me to call you whatever I liked best, remember?" He took his left hand off my waist and rested it against my cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"But I'm not the Avatar. I'm the one who should be calling you 'your lordship'!"

"You know, I always thought of myself as royalty."

We laughed as Aikka walked around the ship.

"Hello, Avatar."

"Prince." Jordan nodded to him. He released me from our hug, but kept one arm around my waist.

I looked back and forth between the two boys. They were staring at each other. Wait, it was more then that. They were glaring at each other, with mirrored annoyed expressions on their faces. It brought me back to the night on Oban when we watched the new temple being created by those weird lion/monkey things. They had the same expression on their faces that night as well. But why? I didn't get it then and I still don't. It's like they're silently competing for something. I just don't know what it is.

I looked at Aikka who had a hand on his sword hilt. Jordan tightened his arm around me as I looked up at him. Wait a minute. It was me they were fighting over!

I whacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. How could I have been so stupid? It's so obvious now that I couldn't believe I never figured it out.

I still had my palm pressed against my forehead as I started laughing. I couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Two boys competing over me, and me having no idea. I thought I was smarter then that. I took a step away from Jordan, his arm dropping from my waist. They both turned to me, looks of confusion and worried affection crossing their faces. But as soon as they looked back at each other, the annoyed expressions returned. Jordan crossed his arms over his chest. I was still laughing.

Finally they both smiled, albeit a bit tensely, and shook hands.

--

It was our first night back on Oban. The three of us sat in the soft grass, gazing up at the stars and planets that loomed above us. I was sitting between the two boys, my arms around my knees, with Aikka on my left, cross legged and back straight, and Jordan on my right, leaning back on his elbows.

Two completely different boys, but both an important part of my life. I don't know what I'd do without them. And there was a time where I thought I lost both of them.

I looked at them, then sighed contently, lying back in the grass, my hands under my head. This was a perfect moment and I wished on a star it wouldn't end.

But every perfect moment has to end. "Um, excuse me, guys. I have to, um… you know."

"What is it?" I heard Aikka ask as I ran back to the stone temple.

"Bathroom," Jordan said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

As I walked, I heard Jordan. "Prince, can I ask you something?" I hid behind a nearby tree, curious as to what his question was. I know it was wrong, but I don't think he'd keep talking if I was there. Besides, the bathroom could wait.

"Yes Avatar?"

"Well first, could we drop the titles? We've been through a lot together. All three of us. I think we're friends, right?"

"I would say we are. In a sense."

"Good. Then call me Jordan. I mean, that's who I am."

"Very well, Jordan. Now what did you wish to ask me?"

"Um, well... What do you think of Molly?"

"I don't think I understand your question."

"I mean, do you like her? You know, more then a friend?"

"Quite a bit more then a friend, actually."

Jordan sighed. "That's how I feel about her, too. I've missed her so much. No matter how much work the Creators give me to do, I always end up thinking about Molly somehow."

"I too have that problem. My training has been sub-standard since my return because many of my thoughts have been revolving around Molly."

"Then why haven't you gone to seen her 'til now?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

No one spoke for a few moments.

"I was not sure if Molly would want to see me. I was afraid I would bring back memories she would not want to remember. So I kept myself busy instead."

Jordan's eyes dropped. "My reason is because the Creators wouldn't let me. I argued all the time, but no luck. At least they finally agreed to give me a break. But now that Molly's here, I'm gonna find a way to always be with her."

"Well then," Aikka said. "I believe we have a friendly competition." They grinned at each other and clasped hands.

I turned away, leaning against the tree trunk. Slowly I slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I didn't know what to think of all this. I was definitely not supposed to hear that conversation, that I knew. But I did hear it, and now I can't take it back. I've thought about them both in that way before, but they were more of daydreams. Nothing concrete, nothing lasting. How was I to know they'd both come back into my life again?

I leaned my forehead on my knees. What have I gotten myself in to?

I spent a bit more time sitting and thinking. I wasn't coming up with anything. I guess I was just gonna have to go with it and see what happens.

I slowly walked back to the boys, taking my seat between them.

A white light shot up into the sky. We all stared up at it, knowing we were watching the birth of a new planet.

All three of us were lying back in the soft grass now. It had grown much darker and even a bit colder. But I wasn't cold at all. I could feel the warmth from the two boys lying next to me. This is what I wanted, it's perfect. I didn't want to think of anything else right now.

At the same time, both boys reached for my hands. I let them, entwining my fingers through theirs. I smiled happily as the three of us drifted off.

--

Their competition started almost immediately the next morning. After breakfast, Jordan glared at Aikka until he got the hint and decided to meditate on his own. Jordan and I started to walk aimlessly.

"Molly, I've missed you."

"Jordan, I've missed you, too. A lot." I paused for a moment just to look at him. "So how come you're not all glowy anymore?"

"I learned how to control my powers. It took awhile, but now I don't have to float around all gold and shiny. I can be me again.

"Good. I like this version of you much better." Jordan smiled down at me and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. He slung an arm around my shoulders.

"I promised I would tell you the truth about me when we got back. Guess I never got the chance."

"Well, we have time now."

So I told him everything. Starting with the race where I lost my mother. I told him about being sent away to school, then running away. And then I told him what things were like now.

"Wow. That was a lot more then I was expecting. But I'm glad you have a family again, Molly."

"I'm glad, too. I really missed my dad. I missed Oban as well. I'm so glad it's back to the way it used to be."

"Even all the creatures returned."

"Like those strange monkey lions?"

"They're called Drudgers. The Creators taught me a lot about this planet."

"What about those blue bunnies? You were in love with those things."

Jordan started laughing. I found I actually missed his laugh. "Remind me I have to show you them."

"I can't wait. But you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes, would you?" I was still wearing the Nourasian outfit. And while it was really nice, it wasn't totally comfortable, or practical.

Jordan grinned at me and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was back in my overalls I used to wear. "There. Just how I remember you."

"That's really cool."

"It makes getting up in the morning pretty easy."

I gave him a goofy grin right back. "We weren't a very good morning team, were we, partner?"

"I miss you calling me that."

"This trip is going to get sappy, isn't it?"

"Most likely." He rested his palm against my cheek and leaned down. He was going to kiss me. I do have to say, this as a nice start to their little competition. But suddenly I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I wasn't sure why, but I was afraid to kiss him.

"Is something wrong, Molly?"

"I... I don't know, Jordan."

He let go of me and ran his hand through his two-toned hair. "I love you Molly. I still do, even now that I'm the Avatar. That part of me won't change."

"Maybe that's what I'm worried about. Look at you. You can disappear into thin air, you make things by snapping your fingers." I motioned to the outfit I was now wearing. "Maybe you changed too much and you're not my Jordan anymore."

"None of that matters. I'll always be your Jordan. Let me prove to you I'm still the same." I was caught in his gaze. I couldn't turn away from his dark eyes as I searched them for truth. There. I saw that mischievous sparkle that I would always remember. Jordan _was_ still himself. Even while he's the most powerful being in the galaxy, he's still Jordan, my partner.

"Hi partner," I whispered, pushing back the hair from his forehead with my fingertips.

"Molly…" He leaned down to kiss me again, and this time I let him. This should have been our first kiss. Slightly clumsy, but sure of himself, it was the essence of Jordan. And he wasn't disappearing this time.

He took a step closer, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

Somehow he tripped over his own feet and mine, and we ended up tangled on the ground. I started laughing. He really was still Jordan. All the cosmic energy in the world couldn't make him more graceful.

"Apparently I'm such a great kisser; I knock you off your feet." He laughed too, his cheeks pink.

I whacked him in the shoulder. "That's a horrible joke," I said, still laughing so hard tears ran down my face. He pulled me up so we were both sitting on the ground.

"What to try that again?"

This time I leaned in first.

Suddenly Jordan stopped laughing and pulled me tight against him. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Molly, I want you to stay here on Oban with me. I don't want to be apart from you any more."

There it was. The question that would end their battle. "Jordan, I don't know what to say."

"Then say yes."

"I can't do that, not right now. I just need some time to think about it."

"Why don't I help you think." He leaned in to kiss me again.

--

"Where are they?" I asked impatiently. It was the next day and we were visiting one of my favorite parts of Oban. Suddenly a wave of blue jumped out of the trees and headed straight for Jordan. They made a happy cooing noise as they attacked him, knocking him over and burying him in a sea of blue. I was laughing so hard I almost fell over. Even Aikka was laughing.

"Aw, come on, guys. Yes, I love you all, too, but you need to get off. Please?" Jordan's voice was muffled as he tried to free himself from the solid mass of blue. Finally an arm appeared, followed by his head. "I promise I'll come back and visit more often." He wiggled his way out walked over to me and Aikka with one of the blue bunnies in his arms. It was one that was smaller then the rest. He held it out to me so I could hold it. "I named her Molly," he said, blushing a bit. "She was lost when I found her."

"She's so cute!" I scratched her under her chin with my finger. She let out a little purr. "You named her after me?"

"It was a little after you left. I missed you. A lot." He looked at me, hopefully.

"Look Aikka," I said as I turned away from Jordan. I wasn't ready to decide. "Isn't she cute?" Aikka didn't look very happy.

It was a typical reaction. When Jordan is happy because of me, Aikka isn't. And when I do something that makes Aikka happy, Jordan isn't. It's just the way things are. Why can't they both be happy around me, together?

I let the blue bunny float away and we kept walking.

Jordan stopped suddenly. "Oh great," he grumbled. "Guys, I have to take care of something, I'll be back soon." A gold light surrounded his body, and when it dissipated, he was gone.

"I do have to say, that is impressive," Aikka commented to me as we continued on, now without Jordan. We walked slowly beneath a canopy of what looked like tall lily pads. It was the same area where we had come that one night to watch the Drudgers. We walked side by side, close but not touching.

"I love it here." I said, stopping to take a breath of the fresh air. I pushed my bangs behind my ear. Maybe this would be a great place to live.

Aikka took one more step, then turned to face me. "Molly. No, Eva. I need to talk to you." He took my left hand and held it between both of his.

"This must be serious. You called me by my real name," I joked.

"I want to ask you something important."

"What is it Aikka?" His cerulean eyes held my own. There was a worried expression on his face, which started to worry me in turn. I had no idea what he was about to say. Theories flew in and out of my head in the few seconds he paused.

"Did you like my planet?"

"Yes, very much. But why?"

"Eva, I want you to come and live on Nourasia with me."

"What are you saying?"

"That I want to be with you." That caught me off guard. Sure, I was expecting something like that from Jordan, but I didn't know Aikka was thinking the same thing. They were really going to make this hard on me.

"Aikka, I really don't know much about you."

"We could learn about each other. Together."

"I would love to learn more about you. But that might not be the best way."

"Then why don't we start now?" He took a step closer to me.

"I guess that could work." I said, leaning in to kiss him.

--

I needed some time to myself. I needed to think about both boys, and I needed to do it alone. I walked slowly, running my hands across the bark of the trees as I passed. The two boys I had wanted to see again so badly were now back in my life. That thought made me so happy. These past few days made me so happy. But I didn't want to choose between them, I really didn't. I don't even know how I'd be able to decide.

I sat down on a fallen log on the edge of a clearing. Maybe there was a way I didn't have to choose.

Suddenly one of those lion monkeys came into my clearing. A Drudger, that's what Jordan called them. He stopped when he saw me and just looked at me, his eyes glowing slightly. I watched him and he watched me, neither one of us looking away. Was this the same one that stared at me last time I was here?

A rustling next to the Drudger caused us to break our gaze. Something else came through the trees. It was a little Drudger. The bigger one reached out and wrapped an arm around the little one.

That simple movement was what finally showed me what to do.

--

"Ready to go, Molly?" Aikka asked me as I approached the stop where the boys were waiting.

"What are you talking about? She's staying on Oban with me." Both of them turned to look at me.

"Before anyone leaves, or stays, I need to talk to both of you." They stood in front of me, two of the people who mean the most in the galaxy to me. I never wanted to hurt either one of them. But I knew my decision might. They both had their arms crossed over their chest, mirror images of each other. It was such a great analogy to describe them. But they can get along and be friends, I've seen it happen. I just wished it happened more often.

"I have a confession to make." They both looked at me, twin expressions on their faces. If I wasn't here, they would probably be good friends. They're more alike then anyone could see. But, then again, if it wasn't for me, they probably would never have even talked to each other. "The first night we were here, I overheard you two talking. It was something I know I shouldn't have. You guys had no idea."

Their faces dropped. They knew exactly what I meant. "Molly," Aikka started. "We did not--"

"You didn't what? Didn't mean it? I know you did, believe me, I do."

"It was just a little guy thing, Mol." Jordan put in.

"Don't make excuses. I'm not mad at you. In fact, you two should probably be mad at me for eavesdropping."

"What?" Jordan exclaimed at the same time Aikka said. "No!" They glared at each other.

I had to giggle a bit at the two of them. I couldn't help it.

"Molly, we could never be mad at you over something as trivial as that."

"The prince is right. Actually, I think we both wanted you to hear that." Jordan looked over at Aikka who nodded in agreement.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I took a deep breath. It was time to jump. "I made a decision."

They both looked at me, their eyes slightly wide and shining, small smiles on their faces. Then they looked at each other, saw a similar expression, and turned away.

They really had to stop doing that. Okay, here goes nothing. I turned to my partner first.

"Jordan, Oban is beautiful. It's a place I love to see." Jordan smirked at Aikka. "But I couldn't stay here forever. You would be busy being the Avatar, and I would get lonely."

"I'd make sure that wouldn't happen."

I just shook my head as Jordan's head dropped. "And Aikka. I can't wait to learn more about you, but I don't think it would work on Nourasia. Especially with all those obnoxious chaperones."

Aikka smiled sadly at me. "You are probably correct."

"Besides, I don't think it would work out anyway. I would die long before you two ever would. Aikka, your years are twice as long as mine, and Jordan's got 10,000 more to go."

"9,997 to be exact," Aikka said, sourly.

Jordan had an idea. "Why don't you become a vampire? That would solve everything."

"Now that's just stupid." I rolled my eyes.

They both had depressed looks on their faces.

"I'll come visit. It's not like I'm saying goodbye forever. I will always want you two as friends. My best friends. But a drudger helped me see what I really want to do. I want to go home. I want to go back to Earth and be with my dad again, be a family. I promised him I would come back and I know this is one promise I can actually keep. And I haven't convinced him to let me race yet." I think they both understood what I meant. "But I want you two to promise me something as well. I never want to loose either of you, so you better come and visit me. A lot."


End file.
